I Didn't Cheat
by fate-has-laid-a-hand
Summary: She took in the sight of the girl she loved. Tousled blonde hair, quivering lips, flushed cheeks. She looked into red-rimmed blue eyes that had never lied to her before, and found honesty and broken innocence in them. And she believed her. - Slightly crack!fic-ish. This'll just be a short three-shot. Originally posted to tumblr.


_A/N: Got a request on tumblr that was something about Santana getting Brittany pregnant in hs, so I thought I'd turn it into a short three-shot._

"Britt, the only possible way for you to get pregnant, is if you slept with a boy. How many times do I have to tell you that a girl can't get another girl pregnant?"

Santana was desperately trying to control her anger. Her girlfriend was sitting in front of her in tears, because she thought she was pregnant. But the only way that would be possible, was if Brittany had cheated on her.

"But I haven't slept with anyone but you since freshmen year!" Brittany cried in frustration, slapping her hand against her bedspread.

Santana took in a calming breath and squeezed her eyes shut for a moment. "Then why would you think you're pregnant?" She asked, brown orbs finally meeting blue.

Brittany jumped off her bed and all but ran to her dresser. She yanked open the first drawer and pulled out three pregnancy test boxes, handing them over to Santana.

The brunette pulled each used test back out of the box and her heart sunk lower and lower at the realization that each stick had a little blue plus sign on it, indicating that Brittany was in fact, pregnant.

Santana blinked back tears that were forming in her own eyes. "Brittany, who's the father?" Her voice was no louder than a whisper and it took all her self-control to not scream and sob.

"You are!" Brittany shouted, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Sanny, I swear on Lord Tubbington's soul that I've never, ever cheated on you!"

Each time the blonde took a step towards her girlfriend, the other girl took a step back.

"How am I supposed to believe you? You're not stupid, you know that two girls can't make a baby," Silent tears began rolling down Santana's cheeks now, and she had given up on the idea of holding them back.

Brittany was close to becoming hysterical. "Please, Santana you have to believe me!" She pleaded in between sobs.

Santana took in the sight of the girl she loved. Tousled blonde hair, quivering lips, flushed cheeks. She looked into red-rimmed blue eyes that had never lied to her before, and found honesty and broken innocence in them.

She inhaled a shaky breath, taking a few hesitant steps towards the crying girl. "Shh, it's okay... I believe you," She whispered into golden hair as she pulled Brittany into her arms.

Brittany's body wracked with heart-wrenching sobs, burying herself into the smaller girl. "I love you so much, I'd never..." She trailed off, pressing her face into the tan skin of Santana's neck.

"I know baby, I love you too," Santana helplessly stroked her girlfriends hair, comfortingly rubbing her back every few moments.

Sure, the pair had skipped more than a few middle school health classes so they could kiss behind the bleachers, but that didn't mean than Santana didn't know how babies were made. She was positive she didn't have anything that resembled a dick below the belt, but Brittany swore that she hadn't cheated on her. And Santana believed her.

What were they supposed to do now? Even if it was Santana's, they were both only seventeen. They couldn't possibly take care of a baby.

Once Brittany had calmed down, Santana drove her to the hospital to confirm the news. When the brunette asked the doctor if she could possibly be the "father," he gave her a weird look and began explaining how impossible it would be. Brittany began arguing that anything was possible and Santana nearly jumped on the man when he insinuated Brittany was less than intelligent.

Now the girls sat in Santana's car in silence, neither speaking for what seemed like hours. Santana was almost positive that they were banned from the hospital because of their combined outburst. Was it even possible to get banned from a hospital? Probably.

After a few more moments, Brittany spoke up. "What's gonna happen now, San?" Her eyes glistened with tears all over again.

Santana sighed softly, reaching over to slip her hand into Brittany's and giving it a light squeeze. "Do you want to keep this baby?" She asked quietly, her eyes not meeting her girlfriend's.

Brittany didn't need to think it over, it'd been the only thing on her mind since she bought that first pregnancy test. "Yes," She whispered, threading her fingers through Santana's.

Nodding slowly, Santana leaned over and pressed a kiss to Brittany's cheek. "We're both going to get a lot of shit for this, you know. But we'll have each other to fall back on." She wanted Brittany to know that she wasn't going anywhere, no matter how screwed up their situation was.

Brittany's head shot up at Santana's words. "You're not breaking up with me?" She asked with so much hope in her voice that it made Santana even more positive of her decision.

"No Britt-Britt," She answered, shaking her head and looking up at the blonde. "I love you and as crazy as it is, I don't think you had sex with any boys."

Brittany smiled for the first time that day and it warmed Santana's heart. They simultaneously leaned towards each other and were both wrapped in a bone-crushing hug.

"I love you too," Brittany murmured, a few tears sliding down her cheeks and landing on Santana's shoulder.

They spent a few more minutes in the comforting embrace until Santana pulled away so she could drive back to Brittany's house.

"It'll be okay," The shorter girl promised as the pair walked up to Brittany's front door hand in hand.

Brittany offered her another smile. She was seventeen and pregnant with another girl's baby. How would her parents react? What about the kids in school? In retrospect, she really didn't have much to smile about.

But Santana's reassuring words and hand hold made everything feel just a little bit better. So, she smiled and snuggled against her girlfriend's side.

Everything just had to be okay, right?

_Tumblr: fate-has-laid-a-hand_


End file.
